iPod Challenge
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Memories and times the Flock have known. Max and Fang drabbles, Angel, Ella and Iggy fluff, Iggy and Gazzy bonding. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

_**1.) Jumpstart: These Kids Wear Crowns**_

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

Perfect.

Well, to my standards anyway.

My long blond hair was up in a messy bun, I was wearing loose jeans and a clean shirt, and my eyes glittered mischievously.

But I wasn't going on a date.

I was going to paint.

My canvas waited.

0-0-0-0

I grabbed my paintbrush, paints, and turned on the music as I faced the huge window of my flat that overlooked an older part of New York.

I placed the brush, loaded with a baby blue, onto the canvas, as strong arms wrapped around my waist.

Turning in the embrace, I looked into Fang's dark eyes, then in a sudden urge, threw paint at him.

_**2.) Far Away: Nickelback**_

He was gone.

My hand wrapped around the memories in the scrapbook, the tears barely suppressed.

Fang was dead.

The rose in my hand seemed lifeless, the fake petals holding one of the dearest memories to me.

_Fang's eyes watched me as I practiced my dance steps across my flat floor. The huge window looked over an old part of the city. _

_He turned off my hip hop music, and I whirled, about to give him a piece of my mind before his lips gently crashed down on mine._

_As I glanced up at him questioningly, he merely smiled lightly, and held out a fake red rose._

_"What's this?" I quizzed._

_"I'll love you until this rose dies, Maximum. I love you."_

_**3.) Firework: Katy Perry**_

"I think we should get going." Max's voice broke through the haze in my half asleep state, and I irritably glared at her before my head hit the pillow again.

"Go away before I punch you." I grumbled incoherantly.

"Sorry Fang." Max teased.

My usual silent treatment wasn't going to get me anywhere, and neither was my snappy remarks.

"Why are we going?"

"It's New Years Eve tonight. I want to go see the firworks display." Max had that damned tone in her voice, and I knew I would lose this one.

"Fine."

0-0-0-0

Which is how I managed to end up here, on the docks, with Max.

Watching a beautiful fireworks display.

Suddenly, her face turned as her instincts told her I was watching her.

Raising her eyebrow, I shrugged before leaning in and kissing her.

_**4.) Your Love Is My Drug: Ke$ha**_

Ella's hair meshed over her face, shielding her from Iggy's blatant stares. I almost snorted, but my cereal might have had something to say about that one.

As soon as I finished, I stood up and put my dishes in the sink.

"Ella, can I talk to you?" I asked, my voice unusually soft.

"What is it?"

"Come here." I beckoned.

She curiously followed me into the living room.

"Iggy likes you."

"I know."

"So..."

"I love him back."

My jaw dropped.

"Then go out with him!"

_**5.) Whatya Want From Me: Adam Lambert**_

We were getting makeovers.

Again.

My mind furiously cursed at the fact that once again, my long hair would have to be chopped off so that Erasers couldn't identify us.

An hour later, I stood in front of a mirror, my long hair now short, black and silver highlights in it, lightly layered. My outfit was currently dark blue tights, knee high polkadot socks, a neon green shirt, and a grey leather jacket, complete with my signature boots.

Fang wandered over, his usual black outfit replaced with blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was shorter, and he glanced at me in amusement.

"Whatya want?"

"You look..good." he chuckled.

_**6.) Ghost: Fefe Dobson**_

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU STUPID LITTLE DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD!" Max shrieked at Samuel Foster.

Nicholas Fang watched as ax screamed at her ex-boyfriend once again.

He always cheated on her, and she'd finally found out.

Fang always was there to comfort her.

He tuned out as the swearing grew in volume.

Then it was over.

She stormed over, her hair billowing out like a dark halo.

"I hate boys." she growled.

"I'm sure." Fang grinned.

_**7.) Right Now (Na Na Na): Akon**_

My wings snapped out behind me, my breath harsh as I seethed.

Max was mine. Not Fang's.

I was the one built for her, made for her.

I'm her perfect half.

And I want her.

But I can't. I can't not love her. But she loves Fang. Something inside me hurt for a second, and then a memory followed.

_"This is going to work?" I asked dubiously, looking over the edge of the roof. _

_"Positive." Max grinned, but it wasn't a nice smile._

_Then she shoved me._

_I flailed, my panic escalating, and then my wings snapped out, instinct teaching me._

_**8.) I'll Make a Man Out of You: Mulan and Shang**_

"Ready?" Iggy asked Gasman, his blue eyes excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be sir!" Gazzy saluted, holding the Big Max up proudly.

Iggy's mouth curled into a smile.

"Good..."

0-0-0-0

"WHAT THE BLOODY GODDAMNED HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" Max shrieked.

Iggy and Gazzy highfived, huge grins on their faces.

"IGGY! GAZZY!" Max howled, storming out of her room.

Iggy and Gazzy looked at each other.

"Shit."

_**9.) Just The Way You Are: Bruno Mars**_

Fang marveled at Max.

Her hair was long and gold in the sunlight, her eyes a constant enigma.

Her body was lithe and tall, her clothing sense the best he knew.

Her smile, when she showed it, was gentle, bringing out her softer side around the kids.

She rarely laughed, but when she did, Fang could listen to it all day.

But she never saw herself as beautiful. Hell, she never counted herself under the pretty catagory.

But Fang would always remind her in his own special way.

Her wings were long and elegant, the feather patterned and littered with color.

He would never replace anything about her.

She was perfect the way she was.

Because she was Max.

_**10.) Airplanes: B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams**_

Angel balefully glared out of her cage, terrified under all of her rage.

She wanted Max.

She wanted Fang.

She wanted her Flock.

"Please God, I want Max and Fang to come and save me." she whispered before she fell asleep every night.

And then they did come.

And they did save her.

And Angel was grateful to God.

Maybe a shooting star had crossed over her.

"Max.." she asked.

Max turned.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you believe in wishes?"

**A/N: So, did you like it? I think it's rather stupid, but it did take me about an hour to write, so it stays. Aha, anyone surprised to see Disney in there?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them****.**

_**1.) Waving Flag: K'naan**_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Fang, the ever so stoic, calm and collected emo boy, was _dancing._

His dark hair moved elegantly as he imitated the small african girl, who giggled and pointed out something, earning a bright smile.

I guess I should explain.

Currently, me and my flock were in Africa, in a small village.

So, Fang as dancing to drum music and voices, but hey, he still looked amazing.

Beautiful.

An angel.

_Maybe these wings of ours do come in handy.._

I couldn't help but think as the black feathers ruffled, unbound by clothing as they lay tucked at his back.

_Beautiful.._

_**2.) I'm Yours: Jason Mraz**_

Iggy relaxed on the lounge by the pool, his face relaxed in what could only be sleep, pale blue eyes peering through half lidded eyes as the warm sun beat down on his bare chest.

Ella watched him curiously.

She'd never actually seen Iggy relaxed before, and she was his girlfriend.

She couldn't help but think that he had a really nice stomach..as in, _really nice. _

His golden blond hair fanned out behind his head, his chest was rising and falling gently, and those beautiful, angelic wings of his were spread out behind him, drooping off of the chair onto the deck.

Creeping forward, she went up to his side and curiously reached out and touched a feather.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him..

_**3.) Jumpstart: These Kids Wear Crowns**_

_Why does homework have to be so fricking hard?_

Nudge grumbled to herself, her mocha skinned hand pausing, the dark blue pencil in her hand going rather well with the color of her hand.

Then again, the color would go nice in her hair too..

_I mean, it would only be streaks, right? And even then, there wouldn't be that many..I mean, I already have the white, and my hair wouldn't look that great..but maybe I could get, like, shoes or nail polish to match? That's what I'll do! _

She grinned, packing up her bag and standing up.

"It's perfect!" she said to herself certainly.

Iggy sighed from beside her.

Girls..

_**4.) Pray: Justin Beiber**_

I couldn't help the tears..

The graves stood solemnly, their headstones marked out with scratchy writing.

_Ari.._

_Brother, Son, Loved.._

_Angel.._

_My baby girl..Loved in Heaven.._

_Gazzy.._

_My baby boy.._

_We never did end up getting you that gas mask.._

_Nudge.._

_Chatterbox, Fashionista, Sister.._

_Iggy.._

_Pyro, Best Friend, Best Chef of the world.._

_Fang.._

_My best wing man, my best friend.._

_My only..Love.._

I could never forgive myself..

I loved them all, and I'd doomed them all.

Now, I knew..

I was next..

_**5.) Little Lion Man: Mumford and Sons**_

_"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN IN __**THREE **__SECONDS, I WILL MURDER YOU!" _I howled at my captor, my heart beating doubletime.

"I'm sorry Max. You should know I don't have a choice." Jeb replied, glancing back at me as he threw me into the back of the U-Haul van.

"You have a choice, Jeb, and every single _fucking time, _it's been the wrong one. I looked up at you when I was a kid, because you were my father. Now you're just the next whitecoat to take me and my family apart, piece by piece.."

_"You know I'm sorry Max."_

"I don't care anymore, Jeb. You've screwed everything up."

_"I love you Max.."_

_My daughter._

_**6.) All to Myself: Mariana's Trench**_

You know the guy; Tall, dark, handsome?

Yeah.

I have a best friend who's just like that.

And you want to hear the best part?

I think..I just might be in love with him..

"What're you thinking about?" Mr. DarkandHandsome himself asked, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he leaned towards me.

"Nothing." I replied back shortly, knowing a definite blush was staining my cheeks.

"Don't say it's nothing, Max."

"Well, don't ask then, Fang."

"But you know I have to. We're stuck together until you tell me otherwise."

I glanced up in surprise, only to meet his lips.

_**7.) Apologize: OneRepublic**_

My sight is gone.

That's all I can think about really.

There's not really any relief from knowing that fact. My eyes are useless now.

I can remember their faces, you know.

Max. Fang. Nudge. Gazzy. Even Angel, though I know I'd never recognize her now.

My cage is cold, damp. Closing in on me, though I can't actually see it.

I know it really isn't. Claustrophobia works wonders, doesn't it?

I sigh, raggedly, and try to move, earning pain in return.

The blood is still pouring from my wounds.

I'm dying.

If I'm not already dead.

_**8.) Mockingbird: Rob Thomas**_

"Okay, where's the red wire? We really need to make sure we don't loose that red wire." Iggy whispered nervously, glancing over his shoulder even though it was pointless.

"It's right here." Gazzy snorted. "Honestly, when you asked me to do this, I was wondering why you'd want to make such a simple thing as this, and then I remembered what tonight is."

"Shhhh..she'll hear you." Iggy replied. "I swear, she's literally got ears like you wouldn't imagine."

0-0-0-0

"What is it, Ig?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"Shh." he whispered.

"Now open."

I opened my eyes, to see the most beautiful fireworks explode across the sky in my name.

"Happy Birthday Max.."

"Oh Iggy! They're beautiful!" I pressed my arms around his neck.

_**9.) Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis**_

Tuxedos.

I hate 'em.

But I gotta tell you, they are so worth it sometimes.

"Hey, Ig." Fang whispered beside me.

"What? I'm sweating like a pig here Fnick." I retorted back quietly, attempting to adjust my tie.

"Nothing. Well, other than Nudge looks gorgeous. Congrats." he replied quietly, amusement in his voice.

"Can you get Angel to give me some info here?" I hinted.

"Sure man." some mutters ensued, and then I could see her.

She was gorgeous.

Her long, dark hair was braided and twisted into an elegant bun, loose ends hanging down, lilies decorating her hair, the white streak standing out.

Her dress went beautifully with her mocha skin. It was a simple evening gown style, plain white, with gems woven in.

I was truly the most lucky man in the world..

_**10.) Butterflies: Stereos**_

The photos were spread out in front of me.

There was Angel, her curls tied back as she laughed into the camera.

Iggy and Gazzy, fruitlessly attempting to cover up their latest 'project', matching sheepish smiles plastered on their faces.

Nudge, in one of her famous fashion shows in New York, her hip cocked out to one side, hands holding them, her face straight.

Fang and I kissing, Fang flipping off the photographer.

If only we could go back to the good days..

A/N: So there you have it! Some cute ones, some sad ones, some drabbles.


End file.
